


Moment

by lies_d



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lies_d/pseuds/lies_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Declaration of love in the rain.</p>
<p>Written for a prompt on the <a href="https://sv-ficmeme.dreamwidth.org/282.html">Dreamwidth Ficmeme</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment

They were halfway across the parking lot when the rain started. By the time they made it to the curb where Erlich said he's pick them up, it was coming down in sheets. Jared unfolded his umbrella just in time. He held it over Richard, and would have been content to give it to him and stand in the rain, but Richard, ever considerate, stepped close to him so they could both enjoy its protection. 

Maybe it was the euphoria of a meeting that had gone well. Maybe it was the sound of the rain, its soft pattern on the concrete, its unearthly scent and the way it washed everything into grey. Richard was so close, Jared could smell his hair. Richard looked up at him and smiled and for a moment it was just the two of them in the world, and he felt so warm and so safe. It was a perfect moment.

"Richard, I love you so much." Jared told him, feeling as though he might burst with the feeling if he didn't let it out somehow.

Richard rocked back on his heels. On his face, incredulity, shock and what looked very much like disgust.

"You what?"

Jared felt his heart plummet and just a little bit of panic rise up from his stomach. A perfect moment and he'd ruined it. Maybe ruined a lot more in the process. 

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." He shook his head. Stopped himself. Swallowed thickly. "No, that's a lie. I did say something, but..."

"I know what you said. I heard you." Eyes closed, Richard pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It just slipped out. I'm so sorry." He drew back so as not to crowd Richard. His eyes began to prickle and sting. Maybe if he stood in the rain, Richard wouldn't notice a few tears, though he was trying hard to keep them back. 

"It's okay, really. You just... god, Jared, you're so weird." Richard shook his head and looked up at Jared. There was no disgust on his face now, at least. 

"Sorry," Jared said again weakly. It was all he could think to say.

Richard sighed. A few moments passed while they tried to rebalance themselves and get back to some semblance of normal. "You don't have to be sorry. Really." He reached out and took Jared's arm comfortingly. "It's okay. What you said - I think I knew that already. It's fine." 

Jared's panic began to dissolve away. Richard's hand was on his arm and they were okay. They were good. For just a moment, it was perfect again.

Then the rain stopped and the moment was over. Erlich pulled up and Richard dropped his hand. 

"We'll talk about this later," Richard promised. 

Jared nodded and followed him into the van. He looked around and tried his best to etch it into his memory, the lovely moment that had just passed. The smell and the feel of it. He was sure it would be one of those bright shiny memories, the ones he kept in a box in his mind, to take out and look at when life felt too dark. 

Then, he felt Richard inch his hand over, just enough so their last two fingers overlapped. He glanced over and saw the flash of a shy smile. Just enough to give him hope.


End file.
